chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai-lan Chow
http://images.wikia.com/nihaokailan/images/4/47/Kai_lan.jpg Kai-lan is Chloe Corbin's new friend from Ni Hao, Kai-lan, She is 6 years old and is the granddaughter of Ye Ye and is in Goku's family. Kai-lan and her friends' super happy heart powers up Chloe's closet. Her best friends are Tolee, Hoho, Lulu and Rintoo. She is friends, playful and very sweet. Family Members 'Goku '- He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan and a big brother of Kai-lan' Ash Ketchum and Pucca, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and the uncle of Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.14 These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.[18] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. [19] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/61/Son-goku.jpgGoku's various appearances through out the Dragon Ball series During his childhood, a recurring gag in the series was that Goku was incapable of telling the difference between a man and a woman without physically touching them, which often got him into trouble.[20] The most notable of these occurrences was when he first met Chi-Chi, where she pushed him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot;[21] and in the scene where he removed Bulma's panties while she slept and was horrified to discover that she had no testicles(which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power). He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Kai-lan's aunt Bulma to angrily tell him that they weren't poor. Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, bu this only occurs in the anime. Kakarot was born sometime in Age 737 on Planet Vegeta, during a time of great turmoil.[29] Following a Saiyan custom, Goku was sent as a baby to planet Earth, in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale.[30] As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Saiyan was seen as enough for the task, especially after transforming into a Great Ape by Earth's full moon. Goku's father, a low-class Saiyan warrior named Bardock, perished in his home planet's destruction shortly after Goku's departure, and his older brother Raditz was nowhere to be seen.[31] It is unknown what happened to Goku's mother.crash-landing on Earth, Goku became the adopted grandson of an old man named [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Grandpa_Gohan Gohan, who found him in the woods and gave him his human name. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Saiyan aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy and helpful to Kai-lan, Pucca and Ash Ketchum and his mother and father.[33] His Grandpa Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. Gohan one day discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night Goku did, and he transformed into a Great Ape, causing him to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his grandpa's death, Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. From a young age, Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Grandpa Gohan to discover. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/56/Gokupan-1-.jpg Bardock -is a low-class Saiyan warrior and the father of Raditz and Goku (Kakarot) and is Kai-lan's saiyan uncle. He makes his debut in the 1990 special, Bardock - The Father of Goku. His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's planet trade organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior, was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. The biological father of Kakarot (later known as Goku) and Raditz, Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000,[1] and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos are instructed to clear the civilization of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite who, by Frieza's orders, betray them and make short work of Bardock's team. When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads bystanders to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is appearantly incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before he was commissioned to Earth only days after being born. 'Fasha '- is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and the only female member of Bardock's crew and is Kai-lan's Saiyan aunt. Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their homeworld so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed, and Fasha is killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. 'Tora '- is the tall, masculine member of Bardock's Elite, a group within the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization and is Kai-lan's Saiyan uncle. In the beginning of the special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Tora, along with Bardock, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Tora kills the Kanssan. Then, Tora and the others decide to return Bardock to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he can receive treatment for his injuries. After hearing that there is an inconsistency in his brainwaves, the group decide to leave without him to wipe out the inhabitants on Planet Meat, as this is their next assignment. It is assumed that after reaching Meat, they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed by Dodoria and his elites, who make short work of the team. Before finishing Tora off with a brutal punch to the face, Dodoria reveals Frieza's intent to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Tora initially survives the attack, but dies of his wounds immediately after informing the recovered Bardock of what he has discovered. Tora is the only person Bardock gets the chance to talk to when the latter finds his group slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. Vowing to avenge his four allies, Bardock removes Tora's armband (now soaked in blood) and ties it across his forehead, providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features. 'Borgos '-is the largest member of Bardock's Elite and is Kai-lan's Saiyan uncle. A large, balding Saiyan best described as silent and having quite the appetite, Borgos is a low-class mercenary who works as part of a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers (Bardock, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh). Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa and returning to Planet Vegeta, Bardock, the team's leader, is placed in recovery. While he is still out of commission, the capable soldiers Borgos, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. Before long during their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most esteemed minions and his elites that (under Frieza's orders) betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Borgos and Tora last the longest against the elite warriors but Borgos is unfortunately finished off with a powerful punch to the face. 'Shugesh '- is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army, and one of the members of Bardock's team along with Borgos, Fasha, and Tora and is Kai-lan's Saiyan uncle.While battling in Great Ape form in Planet Kanassa, his cheek is cut by a Ki Blast from a Kanassan to which he retaliates by crushing the Kanassan under his foot. Later, he tackles another Kanassan after he hit Bardock in the back of the neck. After the team destroyed Planet Meat's inhabitants, Shugesh is the first of his teammates to be killed by Dodoria and his elite under Frieza's orders. 'Gohan '- is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan and is Kai-lan's 1st half Human, half Saiyan brother. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/9a/GohanPoweringUpAgainstRaditz.png Kid Gohan powering up against Raditz As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurance of this hidden power was when he almost crashed into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk to prevent him from being killed by flying into it as an infant.1 Gohan's hidden powerAdded by NicolebAs he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing his father Goku by turning into Super Saiyan 2 form and saving the world from the evil Cell at only eleven years old (he is 9 years old in the manga - in the manga it states that Gohan is 16 years old after the 7 years of peace following the Cell Games - though he is most likely around the physical age of 10 due to the time spent nearly a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). Gohan is the first and the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2, he is also the only unfused half saiyan to ever reach this level. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/7a/GohanBabyChiChi.png Gohan as a baby Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked. His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentially released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of Gohan. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/74/Goku_and_gohan_beginning_of_dbz.jpg Gohan getting introduced to Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma, by Goku Despite Goku's protests, Chi-Chi home-schooled Gohan to be a scholar until he was four, before Goku took him to Kame Island to introduce him to Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin. At this time, he is shown as a shy, but very smart boy who also has a tail like Goku once had before it was removed. He is also very sensitive and appears cowardly at some times. After Goku's brother, Raditz, explained his Saiyan origins and attacked Goku, he kidnapped Gohan. Gohan would soon be locked up in Raditz's space pod, because Raditz could not stand his crying. It was during this time that Raditz discovered that Gohan was potentially far stronger than Goku himself. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/3e/GohanVsRaditz.pngGohan delivers a devastating blow to RaditzAdded by NicolebDuring the battle between Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo, Gohan became angry and broke free of the space pod he was being held captive in. He delivered a devastating blow to Raditz, giving Goku and Piccolo time to kill the evil alien, though Goku died in the process as well. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/9e/011-01.jpgGohan trains with Piccolo in preparation for the Saiyan attackAdded by NicolebAfter the battle with Raditz, Piccolo, having seen Gohan's power first hand, decided to take Gohan out training in the wilderness. He left Gohan alone to survive against dinosaurs and other dangers for six months, though during this time he watched Gohan carefully. For the rest of the year, Piccolo showed no mercy as he taught Gohan how to fight. While training, Gohan accidentally looked at a full moon and transformed into a Great Ape. Piccolo then destroyed the moon causing Gohan to revert back into his normal form. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a3/021-18.jpgGohan's first usage of the Masenko, after becoming enraged by Piccolo's noble deathAdded by NicolebSoon, Gohan's bright and cheerful nature made Piccolo protective over the young boy. When the time came for the Z Fighters to take on the remaining two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, Gohan was able to control his fear, but at times his age caught up with him, and he became frightened. This prevented him from being very effective in the battle, except for short intervals, such as a point when he single-handedly kicked Nappa through a boulder. When Nappa fired a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo threw himself in front of Gohan and took the impact. Gohan was deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fired a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which did some damage to his arm. Gohan runs out of energy, and is almost squashed by Nappa, but is saved by the Flying Nimbus when the resurrected Goku had finally arrived at the battle. After eating a Senzu Bean with Krillin, he watches Goku overpowering Nappa. When Vegeta kills Nappa, Goku tells Gohan to let him battle Vegeta alone, not wanting Gohan to get hurt again. When Nappa fired a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo threw himself in front of Gohan and took the impact. Gohan was deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fired a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which did some damage to his arm. Gohan runs out of energy, and is almost squashed by Nappa, but is saved by the Flying Nimbus when the resurrected Goku had finally arrived at the battle. After eating a Senzu Bean with Krillin, he watches Goku overpowering Nappa. When Vegeta kills Nappa, Goku tells Gohan to let him battle Vegeta alone, not wanting Gohan to get hurt again. Later on, after Vegeta turns into a Great Ape using a Power Ball and injures Goku, Gohan returns to the battle. After Yajirobe chops off Vegeta's tail, making him transform back, Gohan fights Vegeta alone while Krillin and a broken Goku prepare to fire a Spirit Bomb, the last resort. Krillin fires the Spirit Bomb, but misses. Gohan bounces it back, hitting Vegeta, but not killing him. Gohan himself transforms into a Great Ape after looking at Vegeta's Power Ball. He defeats Vegeta by landing on him after Vegeta cuts his tail with a Destructo Disk. Afterwards, Goku lets Vegeta go, hoping to one day face him again. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/f/fd/Goku_and_Gohan_beat_be_vegeta.jpg Goku and Gohan badly beaten by Vegeta When Nappa fired a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo threw himself in front of Gohan and took the impact. Gohan was deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fired a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which did some damage to his arm. Gohan runs out of energy, and is almost squashed by Nappa, but is saved by the Flying Nimbus when the resurrected Goku had finally arrived at the battle. After eating a Senzu Bean with Krillin, he watches Goku overpowering Nappa. When Vegeta kills Nappa, Goku tells Gohan to let him battle Vegeta alone, not wanting Gohan to get hurt again. Later on, after Vegeta turns into a Great Ape using a Power Ball and injures Goku, Gohan returns to the battle. After Yajirobe chops off Vegeta's tail, making him transform back, Gohan fights Vegeta alone while Krillin and a broken Goku prepare to fire a Spirit Bomb, the last resort. Krillin fires the Spirit Bomb, but misses. Gohan bounces it back, hitting Vegeta, but not killing him. Gohan himself transforms into a Great Ape after looking at Vegeta's Power Ball. He defeats Vegeta by landing on him after Vegeta cuts his tail with a Destructo Disk. Afterwards, Goku lets Vegeta go, hoping to one day face him again. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/f/ff/GohanNewPowersNamek.png After recovering from his injuries in West City hospital, Gohan chose to go to the Planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo, and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him.